leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
厄运小姐/游戏技巧
技能使用 * ramps up speed with her passive if she isn't attacked by an enemy unit. Avoid getting hit to keep her passive. This is an exceptional passive when it comes to reaching lanes quickly. Also, using this passive is a great way to close distances fast, such as crossing lanes to support or gank. * Use on the furthest enemy minion if enemy champions are hiding in back; it will bounce to them for lots of damage. * can hit enemies in bushes, even without vision. Use this is to your advantage by bouncing it off a visible minion/enemy champion, in the champion's vicinity. *Use on a tanky champion during teamfights and bounce it towards a squishy champion to maximize your damage output. * Use when facing opponents that have high health regeneration, or against anyone using a Health Potion. This will reduce their ability to heal and potentially get you an easier kill because of the effect. ** is also extremely useful against a team or player with a healer. * Activate to take down turrets easily. * needs to be farmed in order to be successful. In mid to late game, your can be used to destroy unchecked waves of minions that have gathered. * provides sight when its activated, use it on brushes or gank spots to avoid ganking. * Use before using to keep your enemies in the radius of . ** is able to go through walls, use it to surprise tower-hugging enemies. * is a channeling ability, a stun or a silence can interrupt the ability so be sure that you are out of range to enemy champions with Crowd Control while casting so that it can not be interrupted. 物品使用 * applies on-hit effects, making items like and very effective. Both hits of benefit from life steal as well. Hence building on-hit effects will increase damage substantially, while life steal will result in higher survivability. **This also applies which means you can activate while has not connected and still apply the debuff. * A can take 1 negative spell and allow to keep the speed bonus on and to avoid crowd control. ** If you are having mana problems or just need some more survivability, getting early game will be beneficial for you. * Building will greatly increase single-target DPS significantly since 3 stacks of armor reduction and magic damage from can be applied at the same time. * Since all abilities of , with the exception of , scale with ability power, a pure AP build can be considered. Building as an AP caster makes her an average area of effect caster with decent farming potential. However, this is rather weak, as enemies can usually escape the main source of an AP MF's damage ( and ). Attack damage builds are commonly considered to be significantly stronger. * Getting can be effective since applies on-hit effects, allowing to deal more damage in teamfights. ** Simply getting will improve her farming/jungling even more when using to get minion/monster kills. * Since grants additional movement speed, it is not necessary to upgrade early into the game. However, has a variety of choices when upgrading her boots. ** Choosing will synchronize well with . ** Choosing will allow her to move rather quickly, even if has been deactivated. ** Choosing will greatly increase her movement speed, but is only effective when roaming, since combat will reduce the Enhanced Movement 5 to 2. Plus, she is at risk of losing her bonus as well. ** Choosing will help her get out of trouble when focused with CC since she will have lost her bonus. ** For an AP build, or any build focusing on magic damage on-hit effects (such as or ), will be beneficial for , and 's magical damage. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is a rather squishy champion; pressuring her in lane will minimize her utility. * has no escaping abilities besides her harassing her frequently will minimize the effect of her passive. ** If is hit by any source of damage, is immediately removed, use this as an advantage as it removes her mobility. * Quickly move away from and to avoid taking damage. * Before using healing abilities, wait until the debuff from expires. * is a channeling ability, try to interrupt when she channels . * Like , has some magic damage abilities, so consider building MR/health in addition to straight armor. * If being chased by and if she doesn't have or , landing a ranged ability or auto attack will act as a slow on her since it removes long enough for you to escape. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies